


【名偵探柯南。魔術快斗】我所不知道的他（平新。快探）

by Graybi



Category: Magic Kaito, 名偵探柯南, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed, 魔術快斗
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 舊文搬運 + 微改印象中是個什麼題目
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, 平新 - Relationship, 快探, 服部平次 X 工藤新一, 黑羽快斗 X 白馬探
Kudos: 4





	【名偵探柯南。魔術快斗】我所不知道的他（平新。快探）

**Author's Note:**

> 舊文搬運 + 微改  
> 印象中是個什麼題目

剛洗完澡的服部平次擦著頭髮回到房間時，他那社團練習前調成靜音的手機正在桌上抖抖震動。位於手機左上角，他自己設定的淺藍色光芒不容忽視地宣告著來電者的身分。他站在書桌前，滿臉黑線地盯著桌上的小機器，仿佛一個世紀以後，震動停止，然後在他鬆完一口氣後捲土重來。  
「唷……你是想問上次那案子吧？」  
自知理虧，也覺得不能繼續拖下去，他深吸一口氣後接起電話。  
「……」  
「喂？」  
雖然沒預期以冷靜著稱的對方會有什麼激烈言辭，但完全沉默又是另一回事。  
「……」  
「喂喂！工藤？」  
接電話前的顧慮瞬間煙消雲散，認識後沒少過的著急馬上補位。  
「我在。」  
「呼！真是的，別嚇人嘛！」  
「……」  
「喂？」  
「……你最近還好嗎？」  
「唉？還是老樣子呀！怎么了嗎？」  
「……沒事，掛了。」  
「什麼？喂！工藤！」  
略顯冷漠的機械音嘟嘟、嘟嘟地回應他。  
「真是的，搞什麼呀！」  
服部平次提著電話不大高興地抱怨。  
“因為……拜的……西。”  
在他想出下一步前，那影像第無數次地在他腦中放映，並第與播映次數相同次打斷他的行動。  
「真是的，都怪那個家伙！」  
關西名偵探孩子氣地攤倒在旋轉椅上，盯著自家房間的天花，任由各種念頭在腦海中游走。

另一邊廂，東京都米花市的某棟商住平房的一個小房間中，  
「真是的，搞什麼嘛！」  
被譽為警察救世主的工藤新一七歲版本——江戶川柯南抱著膝蓋，努著咀瞪著被丟在枕頭上的手機。  
“整整三天沒消息還這種語氣！”  
“那案子破綻這麼多，我看新聞就破案了，哪需要問你！”  
“笨蛋！”  
不想承認自己在等對方或打來或傳訊道歉的柯南在小蘭催促他躺下時又罵了幾句笨蛋。

周末中午，工藤宅。  
「你也差不多該氣完了吧？」  
窩在沙發中的灰原一邊捧著熱咖啡，一邊閱讀攤在茶几上，以阿笠博士名義買來的當期醫學期刊時拋出一句。  
「我沒有生氣。」  
半躺在她對面的柯南舉著精裝版的福爾摩斯探案集，以十五分鐘一頁的速度翻閱。  
「很明顯。」  
「我沒有——」「叮咚。」  
「解鈐還需系鈐人。」  
說後，灰原一口喝完餘下的咖啡，合上筆電，跳下沙發，一氣呵成地朝實驗室的方向走去。在她要穿過門口時，阿笠博士和系鈐人也剛好走到。  
「拜托你解鈐了。」  
女孩意思明確地交帶。  
「解鈐？」  
沒聽懂語意的博士問，聽懂的服部尷尬地笑笑，女孩瞅了聽懂的人一眼就走開了。  
「什麼意思？啊！新一，服部來了。」  
「唷……工藤……」  
大阪少年有點吃力地扯起笑容，  
「有失遠迎。」  
東京少年毫不費勁地給出客套話，  
「新一？」  
「哈哈……怎麼會呢……打擾了……」  
「博士！」  
「小哀，怎麼喇？」  
「來幫我一下。」  
博士走遠，工藤宅一樓大廳和走廊剩下兩個人。

「我帶了大阪燒，一起吃吧！」  
柯南稍稍拉下書本，從其後露出那雙不滿的眼睛。他得承認大阪燒真的很香，而且是自己最愛的那一家。  
「抱歉喇！別這麼小氣嘛！」  
「誰小氣呀！」  
被認為錯的人指責，柯南拋下書本和日常的冷靜彈起反駁。突然斷聯的明明是對方，為何自己要被抱怨？  
「是！是！我的錯，我的錯，我們吃大阪燒嘛！要涼掉了喇！」  
“嘖！你這家伙主動打過來也行吧！”  
話雖如此，但毫無先兆就斷聯的自己沒這樣說的立場。

二人僵持著氣氛解決了那盒冷掉的大阪燒后，灰原就“剛好地”遇到個難題走不開，過來“拜托”二人去買今天晚餐要用到的材料。高中生和小學生一前一后，一言不發地走在路上，但沒多久，不滿和面子就被暖陽和四周呈現的活力漸漸打散再隨風而去。在人來人往的商店街門前，服部習慣性地把人抱起，  
「放下我喇。」  
柯南循例地表達不滿，  
「我們要買什麼嗎？」  
服部如常地忽略，  
「洋蔥、馬鈴薯、雞腿肉……」  
「喔！要煮咖喱嗎？」  
「應——」  
「欸！這不是服部嗎？」  
毫無自覺地打破寧靜的異地腔調從身後傳來，和柯南聽習慣的大咧咧吵鬧不同，來者的聲音中有著淡淡細膩的溫柔。雖然從他剛才的大叫行為中看不到半點。  
“京都腔嗎？”  
「沖田？你這家伙怎麼來東京了？」  
服部因劍道上的宿敵無預警現身而吃驚，重心改變使他有點趔趄，空著的手連忙護住因重心不穩而反射性抱緊他的柯南，  
「這次輪到我來視察場地，下個月有場表演賽。」  
和工藤新一仿佛一個模子刻出來的少年朝氣勃勃地回答  
「是這樣嗎……」  
和沖田不熟的柯南安靜地看著二人對話，並再次感嘆對方和自己長相的相似程度。出乎他意料，沖田把話題朝他拋來，  
「那個小朋友嗎？你們感情果然很好欸！關西腔學得怎樣？」  
「嗯？」  
「你不是要視察嗎？快去喇！」  
“這家伙怎麼哪壺不開提哪壺喇！”  
服部轉身無意義地拉開柯南和沖田的距離，  
「現在都什麼時候了，當然早就視察完了。」  
「我們還要買晚餐的材料，不聊了！」  
「喂！服部。」  
「晚點在line上說吧！」  
回頭算是回應了沖田後，關西名偵探就抱著縮小版的前勁敵現好友跑離現場。

服部在目標超市前停下來，字面上被帶著跑的柯南沒打算讓他呼嚨過去，  
「喂。」  
「什麼？」  
「這是怎麼回事？」  
「啊哈哈……這個嘛……」  
服部笑得一臉尷尬，但還是掏出手機，翻開訊息記錄，選擇題為“是上次那個小孩嗎？”那一則。點開後，一段影片跳出。

影片的背景是一家書店，然後是兩個自稱泉心高中的學生在自我介紹。

「這個！」  
柯南幾乎馬上弄清楚來龍去脈。在他而言，那是件快將遺忘的小事

本應如此的。

事情發生在上個月的一個周末，柯南和灰原拉著阿笠博士到車站前的大型書店買書，在三人結帳離開書店時，片中的兩個男生便走上來表示想要釆訪。  
「你們好，我們是泉心高中的一年級生，隸屬新聞社，能和你們做個訪問嗎？」  
「不好意——」  
「這是我們的入社審核考試，只作社內評核的！」  
知道柯南想要拒絕，二人中拿著咪高峰的一個馬上慌張解釋，解釋完後，二人還作了個九十度鞠躬以示誠意。  
「就幫他們一把吧。」  
「可是……」  
柯南看向發話的灰原，後者朝他點點頭。  
「你都這樣說，那好吧……」  
訪問題目是不同年齡層的閱讀習慣。第一題是當天的購書清單。阿笠博士沒想太多，直接拆開包裝紙袋給二人組拍下。那天博士主要是想買些繪本讓少年偵探團來玩時可以看，灰原則是最新的科學雜誌，基於過住的默契，二人自動交換了書。  
「小弟弟，你能看懂這麼深奧的書嗎？」  
柯南買的是原文版《X的悲劇》和——  
「欸！關東人對關西腔有興趣嗎？」  
《關東腔v.s.關西腔》。  
「不是喇，這是——」  
「因為那個大哥哥嗎？」  
搔著頭裝模作樣，想要說是幫別人買的柯南瞬間僵住，站在一旁的灰原揚起勝利的笑容，  
「大哥哥？」  
「啊哈哈，因為我有個很崇拜的大哥哥住在關西那邊，所以……」  
“糟！說習慣了！”  
這是說完馬上就後悔的柯南。

「原來是很崇拜的大哥哥嗎？」  
回到博士的坐駕後，灰原沒放過調侃他的機會。  
「我說你呀，也太小氣了吧！」  
那星期不知咋的，帝丹小學的午膳每天都有冷凍青豌豆，頭兩天灰原忍耐著吃光，但第三天起就來多少剩多少。  
“欸！原來人大了就不會偏食是假的嗎？”  
“要，要你管！”  
實際年齡比柯南還大一歲的女孩兩頰泛紅地反擊，  
“柯南不可欺負小哀！”  
“對呀！冷凍青豆真的很難吃嘛！”  
“對呀對呀！”  
明明那天他就馬上被偵探團的大家“狠狠”教訓了一輪。  
「我只是說事實。」  
扳回一城而感到滿足的灰原毫不在意柯南的抱怨。  
「新一沒關系喇！反正不會對外公開嘛！」  
負責駕駛的阿笠博士也以差不多的輕松態度安撫被害人。

這理應無後續的小風波柯南早就把它拋諸腦後。

「他倆是沖田學弟的同班同學，新聞社的。想找人給點評價，然後就……這樣了。」  
表面側過身看貨架，實則一直偷瞄的服部愈講愈小聲。臉滾燙得能煎蛋的柯南默默坐在他懷里，手扶著對方的肩膀，頭低無可低，臉紅得不能更紅，好不容易才能穩定言語。  
「我只是因為那本書寫得挺有趣才買的！」  
此言不非，當時柯南是被店員弄的推薦展示吸引才拿起書，翻著翻著覺得作者寫得有趣又實用才決定要買的，  
「關東的家伙本來就應該學學大阪腔好不好！」  
幫忙取食材的服部重點從來不是書，  
「自稱關東名偵探，卻只想到這種奇怪解釋。」  
「那是因為你一天到晚要我和人說我很崇拜你，說習慣而已！」  
「我什麼時候有這樣要求你過！」  
覺得被冤枉的服部不服氣地反駁。  
「啊！好像有過，但都什麼時候的事了！」  
停頓了一下後，服部續說，  
「我當然知道不是真心話，但……嘛！」  
「你說什麼？」  
雖然理智認為不是什麼值得在意的事，但惱羞成怒中的柯南執意要知道答案。。  
「我說！我當然知道不是真心話，但還是很可愛嘛！」

原來以為不能再紅的臉又更紅了幾分。

因為今天是周六，所以服部能留宿一宵。和小蘭說過後，柯南也被允許在“博士”處住下來。

二人用過灰原煮的晚餐後，回到工藤新一的房間。忘了帶睡衣的服部穿著工藤的球衣，柯南則是自己兒時的睡衣。那是他從倉庫中抽出來的，儘管因很久沒動而染上濃濃的驅蟲丸味，但仍能湊合著穿。  
「所以呢？你要給我看什麼？」  
根據服部的解釋，他這次來特地帶了件東西來當是交換秘密及表示歉意。  
「這個。」  
服部看著相反方向朝柯南遞上一個電腦包，電腦包沉甸甸的，把床墊壓陷了點。  
「這是什麼呀？」  
電腦包內是一本因加頁太多而厚得變形的剪貼本，封面的標題處用麥克筆簡單明了地寫有一個阿拉伯數字一。  
「你翻開看看不就知道。」  
服部的聲音被他支著下巴的手擋得模糊不清，除此以外，柯南覺得他臉的顏色有點——  
「喂喂，你是臉紅嗎？」  
「你快看了！」  
心境和犯錯後等著爸媽發諾時一樣的服部沒好氣地催促。  
「係係——」  
雖然從剪貼本露出的邊邊角角已猜到是和報章有關的收集，但柯南完全沒想到是這種的。  
“日本警察的救世主又破奇案”  
“工藤新一的日常”  
“你所不知道的工藤新一”  
“關東的工藤”  
“天才高中生又破奇案”  
「這都是些什麼呀！」  
「剪報呀。」  
「我是說這些喇！」  
柯案指著那些明顯是從八卦雜誌和娛樂版剪下來的報導，  
「也是剪報呀！」  
無可反駁，  
「你……這家伙……」  
早就脫下眼鏡的柯南單手掩臉，無作用地在剪報和自己間建立個什麼都隔不開的屏障。  
「我當年可是很認真的，連女生雜誌都買了。」  
服部一臉委屈地把本子翻了頁，  
「那也不用作標示吧……」  
柯南無奈地看著被黃色螢光筆畫起來的“喜歡的書 福爾摩斯探案集”，  
「就說我當時很認真嘛！」  
「什麼！這案子那缐索憑你怎可能發現得到！」  
柯南不滿地指著一份用原子筆寫上“我絕對破得比較快”且明顯是警方內部文件復印本的剪貼。這案子是新一滿自豪的一宗，他可不接受這種情緒化且沒來由的挑戰。  
「但我絕對比你更快注意到疑犯A和B是情侶關系！」  
每次大家提到工藤新一時都提他發現這缐索有多厲害，當時和對方還不相識的服部只能在電視前氣得直跳腳，現在提起此事他心里還是不太平衡。  
「我也沒用多少時間呀！」  
「我一開始就能發現了好嘛！」  
「那是因為你看別人寫好的報告！」  
「那這次呢？我絕對不會被這種氅腳手法誤導！」  
「氅腳？你知道當時的氣氛一切是多順理成章嘛！」  
「為什麼我不知道！我破案數有一千多件唉！」  
「幫鄰居找小貓不算！」  
因為幼稚的爭論而湊近的二人突然察覺到和對方的距離後同步噤聲，然後失笑。  
「真是的，你這家伙對我也太執著了吧！」  
柯南沒好氣地坐回床上，要知道自己在變小前，對對方根本零認識，充其量也只因那句“關東的工藤，關西的服部”而知道關西有個姓服部的偵探。  
「誰叫大家都先喊你嘛。」  
回復爽朗的服部倒床上伸展上身。  
「小鬼。」  
「現在誰才是小鬼？」  
也知道自己行為幼稚的服部沒什麼底氣地反駁。柯南合上剪貼本，試著把它放回袋子中，  
「我來吧！你不看了嗎？」  
「誰要接受這種黑歷史凌遲呀……」  
「也是，那時候的你又臭屁又不可愛，至少現在可愛多了。」  
「喂喂。」  
「對喇。你暑假有空嗎？」  
「怎麼了？」  
「我媽給了我溫泉票，想說邀你們一起去玩。」  
「你們？」  
「還有黑羽和白馬。那家伙暑假後要回英國念大學了。」  
「不意外。」  
「你看！是這個溫泉喔！雖然是新開張，但溫泉種類多不說，食物還很好吃，提供的浴衣品質也高，穿著很舒服。啊！還能看猴子泡湯。」  
服部把手機湊過來，興奮地介紹著。說到一半時，一則突發新聞彈出。  
“怪盜基德無預警出現在紅酒大亨千金的生日派對”  
「喂喂。這麼沒原則的嗎？」  
「白馬明天早上的飛機嘛。」  
「你知道得真清楚。」  
「刑警二代的line群說的喇！」  
柯南伸手把消息划開后，繼續靠在對方的大腿上看照片。  
「看起來還不錯。」  
「對吧！」  
「可是暑假還很久。」  
柯南裝出專心看屏幕的模樣，直盯著服部在屏幕上的反映，  
「那……不然我們下周過去？」  
「我可以問問蘭。」  
「她會不答應嗎？」  
知道這回答等同答應的服部喜滋滋地指出，不願果斷承認的柯南回了句：誰知道呢？

時間回到稍早前，在一個千金小姐的生日派對上，對尋找舞伴沒興趣，只想著十點准時離開回家收行李的白馬在窗前的長桌上取過一杯湛藍色調酒。從上而下，由白轉藍，很令人想到那張揚狂妄的魔術師。  
「這不是白馬少爺嗎？」  
「聽說你拿到牛津大學的入學通知了？」  
「啊！有個在學校任職的舅母還真方便，哪像我們付了錢還要等。」  
怎麼都躲到這角落了還有人要找他的碴？正想要開口還擊時，這場派對的"主角"就從那群人身後出現。  
「白馬少爺，可以和我跳一隻舞嗎？」  
鈴聲般清新的嗓音，令人聯想起阿爾卑斯山山下的泉水，清澈而且甘甜。  
「「「姫莉葉？」」」  
本就因他們的庸俗短視而泛起的同情又多了几分。  
「我的榮幸，“姫莉葉小姐”。」  
行了個標准禮並讓比自己稍矮的棕髮“姑娘”繞過自己的手臂後，白馬帶著“她”步向大廳中心。

「姫莉葉小姐感冒剛好，你是知道的吧？」  
白馬在完成一個旋轉時，在舞伴耳邊輕聲問。雖然對方只是因禮節而邀請自己，自己也只是因禮節而來，但害美麗的小姐感冒復發可有違他的紳士原則。  
「你什麼時候知道的？」  
“姫莉葉”順著樂曲踏步，不算意外，但又有點不甘心地彎起一邊嘴角問。  
「她主動邀我……有點奇怪。」  
「可是你答應了。」  
「拒絕女士的邀請不妥當吧。」  
「也是喇，畢竟是家族掌管國際上八成紅酒買賣的大小姐嘛！」  
「你吃醋？」  
「怎麼可能。放心吧，我可不會把女士放在窗戶大開的房間。」  
“姫莉葉”順著樂曲在原地作了個旋轉，  
「這裡有什麼值得你來光顧的嗎？」  
音樂到了男方把手搭上女方腰處的旋律，白馬把手放到舞伴的腰后，對方的體溫穿過天鵝絨晚禮服傳到他掌心，  
「原來小少爺你不是想見我才挑藍寶石胸針的？」  
「我們不是周一到周五都見面嗎？」  
「不知道你在說什麼。」  
“姫莉葉”隨著白馬的節奏踏步，寬大的紅色舞裙如盛開的玫瑰，毫不低調地在大廳中央綻放。  
「待會要怎樣演？」  
把人再次納入懷中，“女方”的髮絲因動作而飄揚，送來淡淡的玫瑰花香。  
「你要我在這邊動手？」  
「你和我關系沒好到會獨處。」  
白馬抬手，“姫莉葉”朝相反方向旋身又返回，一藍一紅的身影很快再次交疊。  
「也沒好到會替你解圍。」  
「哼。」  
白馬不失貴氣地苦笑，這種場合從來如此，他是已經習慣了，但奇跡出現仍是令人愉悅的。  
「陽台如何，小少爺？」  
「我的榮幸，尊貴的小姐。」  
白馬把握在手中略顯骨感的手湊到唇邊，印下一個僅含禮節的吻。

大宅陽台處能看到彎月和黑沉沉的林子，是能令人沉靜下來的景色，  
「啊！累死我了！」  
在滲涼的夜色中，“姫莉葉”完全沒千金小姐形象地伸展起上身，然后一件溫暖且混著木質古龍水香氣的西裝外套披到她裸露的雙肩上，  
「白馬少爺真溫柔呢！」  
抓住衣領回頭的“姫莉葉”臉上再沒剛才的溫婉，但這帶著點邪氣的笑容反令白馬更感親切。  
「只是一個紳士該做的，總不能每次看到美女就把人迷暈帶到床上嘛！」  
「喔！所以你覺得我這樣——」  
沒等一臉壞笑地湊過來的人說完，白馬就抽走對方手上的羽扇，然后被察覺他意圖的“姫莉葉”一把扣著手和扇子，  
「我來吧！」  
“姫莉葉”單手扇開羽扇，擋住二人的臉後，被白馬搶先一步奪去了一個吻。因二人在這待了一陣子，所以這個吻涼涼的。  
「小少爺怎麼這樣心急？」  
二人分開後，“少女”的笑容已經再沒半點“姫莉葉”的影子，  
「我十點要回家，現在是九點五十四分——」  
嘴唇和接下來的秒數都被對方的吻奪去，還是個涼涼的吻  
「請好好欣賞吧！」  
語音剛下，一股白煙便隨爆響而來，白馬在四周的驚呼中感到胸前傳來拉扯感。再撫上時，胸針已不翼而飛。“叛逆”帶來的快感和可全然信賴產生的暖意牽動了他的嘴角。

白馬到家的時間較預定的晚了四分三十二秒零六分，但這點延誤並不礙事，他還是依時收好了行李。因家里的私人飛機被叔叔徵用了，所以明天他坐的是民航客機。  
「對不起，這次不能帶你去了，但我一個星期後就會回來，要乖乖聽婆婆話喔！」  
白馬靠在書桌旁安撫看他拿行李箱就一臉不高興，在他收拾過程中都背對著他的華生，華生瞇著眼享受了數下撫摸後，又不滿地揮動起雙翼，朝主人嘶鳴了几聲。就在白馬任自家寵物發洩不滿時，一只白色鴿子邊咕咕咕地叫著，邊從趟開的窗戶飛了進來。然后是一個吊在小小降落傘下的禮物盒。  
「你不留下來過夜嗎？」  
白馬提著華生走到窗前，朝外面握著氣球懸浮在半空的人問，  
「你爸在家欸小少爺！」  
換回招牌白色禮服的基德沒好氣地回答，這問題他永遠抓不准白馬是開玩笑還是認真的，  
「他又不是不知道。」  
好吧，小少爺一直是認真的，只是這還是太可怕。就算二人沒有身份束縛，在情人父母在家時偷留宿，這恐怖程度直逼和京極真正面對峙。  
「我不要！」  
「那好吧。」  
明天是早機，白馬也知道這提議的確不怎現實，  
「我回去了。另外，送你個東西——」  
基德抬起手槍，朝白馬身旁射出一發。在白馬視缐被“子彈”引導回頭，然後再轉向窗外的功夫，世紀末的魔術師已不見身影。  
「真是的。」  
白馬朝對方剛才站的位置寵溺一笑。  
「這是……預告函？」  
拾起落到床上的硬卡片，除了基德的簡筆畫外，什么都沒有。  
「這是什么意思？」  
白馬再次翻了翻卡片，然後一個調皮的念頭涌現。

「啊！總算能躺躺！」  
洗澡完畢且累極了的黑羽快斗顧不上還滴著水的頭髮，直接趴倒床上。他伸手拉過手機想要看時間，一則三十多分鐘前傳來的簡訊跳出，發件人是白馬探。簡訊標題是“黑羽君怎么看？”，然後是一張照片，照的是怪盜基德的預告函，空白的。  
“我怎麼會知道。我又不是偵探。”  
他的笑容並不符合回覆內容，  
“我有個想法，只是不知對不對”  
“說來聽聽”  
黑羽靠上床頭，饒有興趣地等待。  
“基德會發預告函給要光顧的對象，所以我有什麼東西被他看上了。”  
“合理。那你覺得他看上了你什麼？”  
“或者應該問，我有什麼是怪盜大人看不上的？”  
“自戀狂。”  
“至於沒時間這點……他隨時來訪的意思？”  
“我覺得不是。”  
“為什麼？”  
“什麼內容都沒算預告函嗎？”  
“你還會發別的嗎？”  
“我不是基德。”  
“那不是預告函是什麼？”  
“邀請函之類的？”  
“有只寫署名沒時間的邀請函嗎？”  
“那不就是會一直等你的意思嗎？”  
五分鐘過去，電話還是沒收到任何回覆。計劃成功的黑羽把手機設成另一卡號，朝那能倒背出來的號碼發了條簡訊。  
“我會一直等你喔，倫敦歸來的偵探君。”  
已讀標記馬上亮起，  
“我絕對會捉到你。”  
“我不會逃也不會躲”  
分別倚在各自床頭的人同步展開笑顏，  
「別被別人捉到了，魔術師。」  
「等你回來喔，小少爺。」

【END】


End file.
